Fiancee
by ecoleaf
Summary: Sirius has been kicked off the family tree. - He's happy. And then he gets tossed back into his family's life by a simple mistake. - Now he's got a fiancee. No, make that a beautiful, witty, charming, fascinating, Chinese princess fiancee. - Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

Sirius sauntered awkwardly into the Black living room, and the unwelcome home once again rung it's disagreements to him by dropping some sort of vase on his head. Besides that, the stairs somehow managed to trip him (he'd broken his arm two times already) and the severed heads of elves in the hallways always seemed to turn their heads to watch him sinisterly.

It wasn't as if his family loved him; in fact the Black family had been the most powerful pureblood family with a completely spotless record of Slytherins, had it not been for Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius, though having a wonderful life in Hogwarts, had never fit in his own home, and his parents were less than considerate to him. Not that he had cared, but he'd always envied other boys and how their mother … actually loved them.

The parents had been about to banish the boy anyways.

So he had run away.

Life at James' house was heaven. James' mother's cooking was delightful, and his house, though much smaller, was homier than Sirius' could have been if decorators hung balloons all over the walls. James' parents treated him like their own son, blissfully aware of how he had "defied" the Black family. Yet one day, a beautifully embroidered envelope had been sent to the Potter's house. He'd looked at it curiously before realizing it was addressed to him. He then opened it, finding a well-written letter of sorry to him. Never one to ignore the flattery in the note and the fact that they had given him a flying motorcycle (his obsession with motorcycles James had never understood) on account that he come back, he turned to James' parents before leaving. The two had looked at each other before giving their consent, and James's mother hugged him more vividly than his own mother ever could and would, and he had left.

And so he'd come back to his old home, where he received the motorcycle he had been promised, and even more flattery. It shocked him, but after Sirius had gotten over it, he sucked it all in, finally convinced that maybe his family really did love him.

So here he was. Sirius stood before his mother and father, the tyrants of his childhood. "Sirius, _darling_, come and sit down next to mother." She had used the voice that Sirius had often heard her now using in his presence, much to his cousin, Bellatrix's amusement.

But being said, _everything_ amused Bellatrix Black.

She was insane.

Sirius glanced strangely at his mother before sitting in the empty armchair across from her. The woman gritted her teeth in fury. Sirius just looked at her, smirking.

"Sirius." His father nodded his head curtly. They had stayed less than communicative over the summer; in fact they had scarcely spoken at all.

"We have arranged something for you, _dah-ling_." His mother continued. Sirius sat stiffly, while an inner laugh almost threatened to burst out of him. _"Dah-ling?" _What was she, some American muggle?

"Let's just get this over with." His father muttered darkly. His mother looked at the man quietly before talking to Sirius.

"You have been betrothed, _my dear son_." Sirius groaned. So that was what it was about. The niceties, the compliments, the lack of insanity from Bellatrix. They wanted to continue the Black line. _He was betrothed_.

"To who?" His answer was abrupt. His parents looked at him, startled that he had taken it so easily.

His father started into introductions. "Her name is Symphonia Dawn Basilisc. ('_What kind of name is that?'_Sirius had thought in distaste.) She is currently the youngest in the royal family of the Chinese empire. Miss Basilisc is extremely important to us, to you, and we sincerely expect you to be able to finally regain your pride in our family, Sirius Orion Black."

"Why the hell is her name English if she's an effing Chinese princess?" Sirius retorted, rather mad and not thinking.

"You will not speak of her like that. We are holding a ball for her. We expect you to attend." The two walked briskly out the door, leaving the boy to ponder.

And so, the next night, Sirius found himself attending a ball. A ball. It was effing _fantastic_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Discoveries**

[Sirius P.O.V.]

I groan as I hold my face in my hands.

What the bloody effing hell did my parents think they were doing? How daft was I to have believed they still loved me?

And now, here I was, bloody engaged to a bloody _princess_.

My room was my one sanctuary amidst the mess that is called a Black family. I often spent hours a day caged up in my spacious room, constantly furnishing it with Gryffindor posters and merchandise. It drove my parents ballistic.

Let me say one thing. You might think I'm an arse, but that is and always will be bloody satisfying.

So in saying, I was getting dressed in my bloody dressing robes (if you haven't noticed already, I do like to swear) which were, as I reluctantly say, quite dashing. This must be some bloody important ball - not for the other pureblood families, but for mine - because my parents and Regulus and Narcissa and Bellatrix were going absolute bonkers.

That was also extremely satisfying to watch.

To tell the truth and this is going to sound really nanny, I missed James and Remus … and even Peter. I ached to get back to my beloved home and forget this head case of a situation.

Hogwarts.

In all its glory, it's beautiful beds, its beautiful quidditch, and its beautiful girls.

Hey, what can I say? My life is about the food, the quidditch … the amount of girls willing to take a quick snog in the broom cupboard on the 5th level.

Surprising, really, how many. Come to think of it, I believe I might have taken all the girls in our year to the broom cupboard; well, except for Lily and her friend Ramona. Those two may have been the hottest girls in Hogwarts … yeah, but they had morals apparently. All the sex after wedding stuff.

It's quite hilarious really.

And I believe there may be something slightly wrong with me.

I'm starting to think everything is quite amusing.

Goodness … is this how Bellatrix feels every day?

Gods. This bloody engagement thing is driving me _bonkers_.

[Symph. P.O.V.]

I whizzed around the goal posts, watching in satisfaction as my two beaters, Madova Roplavaski and Mannor Roplavaski performed a perfectly executed Dopplebeater Defense. The Roplavaski twins had always been exceptional beaters, strong physically, mentally, and emotionally.

On the other side of the field, my three chasers passed to each quickly and efficiently – oh, god, Molanik just blagged someone. That's sure to get us a penalty. And, bugger, I'm right. A whistle is sounding.

"Penalty!" The referee shouts. Damn her.

The field in front of my vision cleared immediately, save for Nikurautio. Gods, I should have known Molanik would've chosen to blag _him_. Edouard Nikurautio held title as the most handsome and sophisticated boy at school (I was his female counterpart). Not only that, but he was a brilliant chaser and he was my ex-boyfriend; I only broke up with him a fortnight ago. I was going to get Molanik. He was going to suffer – dearly.

Nikurautio smirked, a corner of his mouth turning up infuriatingly. "You ready for this, Basilisc?"

I nodded smiling my signature "coated sugar and death" smile, still circling around the goal on my Nimbus 1000. "When you are, Eddie."

He glared at me, and due to his quick temper, hastily threw the ball into my left basket. It swung off course a little and I caught it easily, flashing him a dazzling smile. Then I threw it out to Korr; I was never trusting Molanik again.

The game went on, but what with my keeper and team skills, we easily dodged and caught most everything. All this time, I was watching little Mala Hoikkala, our seeker, as she ducked the bludgers and stared through the mist that surrounded the arena.

And then she finally blinked, a smile coming to her face as she dives down; the other seeker has seen. He's flying towards her, but suddenly she jumps up – almost literally; oh gods, she's tricked him with an absolutely beautiful Wronski Feint, smart girl! Marnovi, the other seeker barely avoids crashing into the ground and it's cost him time. By this time, most of the team is watching, barely breathing. We've been on the game for about two hours, and everybody's exhausted, what would you expect?

She's zooming up to the clouds, and … we wait. We can't see a thing, and everybody is bloody silent. And then … and then … a great shriek of happiness comes from above the clouds and Mala appears from the top clutching a wriggling gold ball in her hands. By now everybody's laughing and crying and hugging and we're all on the ground. I zoom towards my team as the referee blows the whistle loudly, signifying the end of the match.

It's all over.

--

I jump out of the shower shivering, and pull on a towel quickly. It's cold up here in Russia. Putting on some lotion, I slip into a pair of shorts and a singlet, and then walk into the locker room. Mala's there, rubbing her ankle in discomfort.

I smile at her. It's rare that I smile, and when I do, I truly mean it. "Brilliant job out there, Mala." I say, while rubbing a towel through my dripping hair.

She smiles weakly. "Thanks." She rubs her ankle again. "I think I sprained my ankle while flying up though."

"No problem," I grin and I hand her a bottle of magic herb oil of my own invention. She sighs in relief at my bottle, and grabs at it anxiously.

"Thank you so much, I thought you'd have some with you." She smears it over her ankle, and Mala smiles. "You should really open a shop, Sin."

I smile. "No thanks, I really got to work on my studies."

It's one of my nicknames. All of my friends – even acquaintances have a nickname for me, considering it's a bloody mouthful to say, "Symphonia, Symphonia, Symphonia!"

"Your grades are already beyond perfect, you know." She grins and then she slips on her shoes and limps out the door. "Bye!" she calls after her.

I know my grades are beyond perfect. I know all that. But I can't have a normal life.

No, because I'm a princess of the Chinese empire.

Life doesn't work that way.

--

I'm sitting in my room, getting ready to go to sleep. Yes, I do get my own room, if that's a question you're asking. It's got its own balcony, and if I wish to decorate it some way, then said decoration will suddenly appear. It's quite amazing, really. The Magical Combat School of Russia has been one of the most comfortable schools I've lived in – oh, make that settled in. I've never lived anywhere. Yes, it's always settling in for the Head of International Relations in China.

Well, that's my life. Not your business in the least.

So I fall onto my bed, feeling utterly exhausted. A cup of butterbeer has been placed on the table, and I grab at it, drinking it in a gulp. Slowly, my eyes start to blur and I'm about to fall asleep … -

"**SIN!" **

Anxious banging sounds on my door, and I stare in revulsion at the door. Gods. Swinging out of my bed, I walk over to the damn door and open it.

The 14 girls of the 5th and 6th year stare at me through it.

I stare at them.

The first one that speaks up is a ditzy blonde from the U.S., Lindsay Lora. I really can't see how she got into this school. "SIN! Oh my god, I have to use your lipstick! And your eyeshadow! And your eyeliner! Oh, please, please, please?" Her whiny voice sounds in my ears and I look at her in disgust.

"Why?"

Then her best friend speaks up, who just happens to be a very nice brunette. "Really, Sin, didn't you know? Your brother's here."

I stare at her in confusion.

"My brother's here? Why would Jayden be here?"

"I dunno. He just is. Which explains us running into your room at midnight begging for makeup, darling." She says.

"Oh. Then sure."

You see, the Chinese empire is famous for its outstanding makeup. Of course, we're good at making potions as well. And healing. And sports. And mythical creatures. And magic. Also, the Chinese empire is famous for producing the most beautiful rulers. It could be because we have the best beauty products, but that's how it is. See, I will not deny it; I am a beautiful girl – almost a woman, mind you. And so is my brother.

Oops.

Sorry, that came out wrong. My brother is not a woman. Though he might be. He is my favorite secret confidante. And to tell the truth, I absolutely adore him. But when he comes barging into my school at the unearthly hours of the night causing a horde of hormonal teenage girls to barge into my bedroom? This is when my temper takes over.

I stomped down to the common room, intent on killing him masterfully – with my bare hands. But the minute I saw him, all 6'1" of him, I sighed in relief and completely forgot my plans of assassination.

Because it's been two bloody effing years since I'd last seen my brother.

I've missed him.

--

And so I do the most normal thing anyone would do at that moment. Well not, really, but you get my point. I run for him and grab his entire body (which, believe me, is hard) and give him a massive bear hug.

"JAYDEN!" I shriek.

"Hey, sis, miss me, huh?" He's still got his American accent; well I've got my British one. Take that. It sounds loads more sophisticated … and well … hot.

I squish onto the small sofa with my brother and examine him carefully. "Gods, it's been so effin' long since I've seen you, Denny! Let's see, you've grown at least two inches taller, oh my god, you've really filled out, love your new hairstyle." God, there goes the American in me again. Believe it or not, I used to have a thick southern accent like my brother has now, but I decided to change it to British. Because I liked how British people spoke. Yeah, but when I get excited, there goes my Texan accent fully loaded.

I'm not lying. My brother, Jayden, has really got it now. He may be actually able to compare to me. He's got his blue eyes (I've got green) that contrast wildly against his messy black bed hair and he's definitely cut down on the fat. Now he's got that lean muscled flavor. Would definitely be my type if he wasn't … my brother. Okay, ignore that comment.

"Nia, much as I'd like to deny it, I've missed you tons. It hasn't been fun without you at home. You're the life of the party, my sis." He smirked-smiled and the corner of his mouth tweaked up. "You're not lookin' that bad yourself."

"Thank you. So what's been going on? You've been breakin' more hearts, yah, for me? Anyways, why are you here? Mother and father always said never to disturb me during my studies; not that I care much." My brother and I had made a pact a long time ago. Whenever we were separated (which was nearly always) we promised we would always date enough to fill in the space of the other siblings. It would explain the record of all the boyfriends I have had in my short time at MCSR.

"Well, of course I've been breakin' more hearts for you. Not that there aren't quite a few beauties back at the institute anyways." He looked at me suspiciously. "Have you?"

"Are you serious? Bro, I've taken 22 hearts to count, and that's quite a lot in our tiny school. And stop avoiding my question. Why are you here?"

"Oh … well, I ..." He was broken off by the sound – or the trampling of footsteps on the stairwell. We looked up to see the 14 girls of the 5th and 6th years gracefully walk over to my brother after their not so graceful stomp down the stairs.

As I suspected, Lindsay made the first move. "So … hey ," she dragged a long, perfectly manicured fingernail down my brother's arm. I stifled a giggle. Jayden looked at me reproachfully. I smirked. There was always a price for beauty – or in his case, hotness.

And, then, completely ignoring Lindsay, he stood up and dragged me out of the common room, into the vacant corridor.

"Look, Nia, I'm here to explain something to you. Mom thought you'd take it easier if I told you. The thing is, I know you're gonna be quite a bit disoriented at this, and I just want you to know that I am not responsible." He explained … or at least tried to.

"So … what exactly would I feel to kill you for?"

He scratched his head in discomfort.

"Look. You're engaged, sis. Okay? There it is, simple and true."

I laughed.

And then I realized he wasn't joking.


End file.
